Stormy Night
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Finn and Puck have a night together hanging out and its a night Puck never wants to remember for the rest of his life


Ok hear me out I know I said I wouldn't do anymore death stories with Finn but this one just has been stuck in my head since the Quarterback EP so I had to get it out also Finn is helping Mr. Schue still in the Glee Club and Puck is still lounging around Lima ok anyway I'm really sorry about this its going to be sad…

Stormy Night

Finn was hanging out at Puck's place having their normal Call of Duty game Friday night. Carole was out working at the hospital tonight and Burt was stuck at the shop and Kurt was spending the night with Blaine. Puck and Finn were killing bad guys and munching on pizza. "Can you pause the game Finn I gotta piss." Finn pauses the game and Puck heads to the bathroom while Finn gets up and walks around the room he's been sitting to long, his legs and butt have fallen asleep. He heads over to the window and sees there is a storm brewing outside his mom told him it was supposed to get bad tonight so he promised her he wouldn't stay out to long incase the storm got worse.

Puck was washing his hands when all of a sudden a loud thunderclap roared outside and the house was turned into pitch darkness. "Shit" Puck cursed to himself and dried off his hands and headed back to his room where Finn was sitting on the bed with his phone on the flashlight app. "Well this sucks there goes our lucky streak of killing." "Yeah well maybe I should get going I did promise my mom I would get home if the storm got worse and it looks like it is getting worse." "Finn can I come with you both of my parents are out and I don't feel like being alone in the dark with this storm." "Aww is big bad Puck afraid." "Shut up man, no I just don't want to be here alone."

"Ok you can come with me we can just head back to my place and play drums and you can bring your guitar and just play acoustic stuff or something." "Yeah that sounds like a plan" as Puck went into his closet using the flashlight app on his phone and he pulled out his guitar and a overnight bag he would just crash at Finn's. He would just leave a note for his parents that he'd be home in the morning it was Saturday and Finn didn't have to go to the school, as tomorrow was Sunday. Puck placed some over night clothes in the bag and a fresh shirt and boxers for tomorrow morning he knew from this storm there would be a lot of stuff in people's pool's maybe he could score some cleaning this week coming up.

Finn grabbed his controller and jacket and keys and Puck left a note on the counter for his parent's and he locked up the house and they stood on the porch and it started to pour. They booked it to Finn's truck and Puck threw in his bag in the backseat and got into the passenger side and Finn got into the driver seat.

Finn started up the truck and they headed down the road to Finn's house the rain was coming down so hard it was kind of hard to see the road Puck was messing with the radio and Finn was trying his best to keep his eyes on the road. Finn took his eyes off the road just for a second to say something to Puck and that's all they needed for the scariness to happen. Finn didn't see the deer crossing the road he tried to miss it but the car slick on some oil and Finn lost control of the truck and rolled into a ditch. All Puck remembers hearing was screams and cuss words and a thump against the steering wheel. Finn's truck was old so there was no airbag in the steering wheel. Puck didn't get hurt much just a few cuts and a bruise on his head when he hit the window, it was dark so he couldn't really see Puck pulled out his phone and put on the flashlight app. Puck called out Finn's name but he didn't respond. He felt around for Finn he felt him, his head was lying on the steering wheel.

"Finn bro can you hear me?" Puck heard nothing and feared for the worst and he slowly reached over to his neck and put two fingers on Finn's pulse point and checked for a pulse he sighed in relief as he felt a small faint pulse beneath his fingers. Puck leaned over and put his ear next to his nose and heard he was breathing to, just very shallow though. Puck took his flashlight on his phone and looked around on his head. He saw Finn had hit his head pretty hard and some blood was seeping down the side of his face. Puck ripped a part of his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding with his other hand he dialed 911 on his phone and told them where they were and they said they would be there fast as they could. Puck said "hurry I think I'm losing him."

"Finn bro stay with me please" Puck said through tears as he kept his fingers on Finn's neck feeling his pulse slowly fade under his fingertips and he tried to keep pressure on his head to stop the bleeding. He heard sirens down the road from them and he saw they were in a ditch so he told Finn to hang on and he stumbled out of the truck and waved down the medics. They stopped and one medic checked out Puck he was fine and he was telling them to get Finn out. The medic's pulled Finn out of the truck and put him on a gunnery and they had to act fast Finn was losing blood fast and Puck looked at him he looked very pale and weak.

"Its he going to be ok!" Puck cried out to the medic's "We don't know kid until we get him to Lima General" "Please let me ride with you guys I'm his best friend I can't lose him." "Ok get in the back just stay out of the way though and let us do our work so we can save your friend." Puck nodded and got in the back when they wheeled Finn in and started to work on him. Puck watched as they poked and worked on Finn. One medic was listening to his heartbeat while the other medic was looking over his injury on his head and the other medic got in the driver seat and floored it to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital Finn crashed once in the ambulance and Puck just stared wide eyed at the medics' as they performed CPR on him trying to restart his heart Puck just turned away and cried in silent prayer, praying to anyone that would listen to him right now, he prayed that Finn would be ok. He knew Carole was working tonight this was going to be so terrible when they got there.

They arrived at the hospital and Puck helped them push the gunnery into the building and then he was forced to stay in the waiting area and got checked up for some cuts and a bruise on his forehead they wanted to make sure he didn't have a concession. Carole was in the nursing station when she heard the main building doors open and the medic's bringing in someone. The medic's yelled out 19-year-old white male, head trauma, weak breathing and shallow pulse needs medical attention right away! Carole heard them yell out 19 year old and she was like no it can't be. Two doctors and a nurse ran past her and she didn't get a glance of who was on the gunnery until they ran past her and she saw brown hair and a tall boy on the gunnery with blood seeping down his forehead. Carol gasped out and ran after them. She busted into the room and her heart nearly stopped, there in front of her was her baby boy. She cried out FINN! and she fell to the floor on her knees. One of the nurses saw Carole in the room and on her knees. They rushed over to her and helped her up. "Carole oh my god are you ok." "Finn that's my baby on the table what is wrong with him" she screamed out.

The nurse said "he has some trauma to the head we are trying our best to save him Carole please wait outside." "NO!" Carole yelled as the nurse tried to drag her outside the door. She got pushed out into the hallway and they closed the door and started to work on Finn. She saw them cut off his shirt and hooked him up to a heart monitor and they were trying to stop the bleeding on his head.

Carole just sunk to the floor listening to the commotion inside the room she looked up and saw Puck coming out of one of the rooms with some gauze around his head. "PUCK!" Carole yelled out he turned his head towards her and ran to her tears streaming down his face. "Puck what happen what's wrong with my boy." "F-Finn and I we were coming back home from my house because the storm was getting worse and power went out and I didn't want to be alone so he said we could go back to my place and just chill. We were driving and he took his eyes off the road to say something to me and a deer ran out and he tried to miss it and we slicked off the road into a ditch and Finn hit his head hard on the steering wheel." Carole sobbed into his shoulder and Puck asked "Is he going to be ok he looked weak and pale when I saw him being brought here."

"I don't know honey they won't let me in and I'm his mother!" Puck punched the wall "they should let you in." back in the ER they were trying everything to save Finn but his injury was to server and they couldn't save him he crashed twice on the table they brought him back both times but the doctor's knew he wouldn't make it for the third time. The doctor opened the door and Carole and Puck looked at him and he shook his head no. Carole just started to bawl and Puck hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. She looked up at the doctor and asked if he could see him one last time before they took his body. The doctor nodded and let them in.

They cleaned up Finn and he looked like he was just sleeping. Puck followed slowly behind Carole while she went over to his body and took his now cold hand in her's a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "Finn" she whispered his name as she cried into his chest and kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his hair. Puck just silently cried in the corner he couldn't even look at Finn's body he was too much in shock. "Puck sweetie its ok come here." "Puck slowly walked over to Carole and he cried silently into her shoulder as they stood next to Finn's body mourning the loss of a son and a brother.

later that night Carole was back at home telling the news to Kurt and Burt they both shared hugs and comfort in the living room. Kurt just couldn't stop crying and Burt was just staring into space wishing this never happened. Carole had to call up Will and tell him the news that Finn has died. Will was at home when he got the call

Will was in his office working on some new songs for nanations when his cell phone ringed. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was the Hummel-Hudson house. He picked it up thinking it would be Finn calling as if his phone was dead or something but it was Carole on the other end. "Will hi its Carole." "Hi Carole what can I do for you?" "Will I got some terrible news to tell you." Will stopped what he was doing and sat down on his couch. "Carole what's the matter you sound like you been crying is everything ok is Burt ok." "Yeah Burt's fine its" she took a deep breath "its Finn he passed away last night." Will just stopped breathing for a mintne. "What oh my what happen. "Puck and Finn got into an accident last night and he was rushed to the hospital and he had major head trauma and there was nothing they could do. Will just choked out a sob and dropped the phone. Emma was in the kitchen when she heard will drop the phone and she ran into the room and saw Will with his hands over his face crying out in agony. She ran over to him. "Will what's the matter who was on the phone." He took a deep breath and looked at her with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. "It was Carole Finn passed away last night." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing she sat down on the couch next to Will and just stared into space as she let Will cry into her shoulder.

They decided to have a funnel for the glee club kids and some of Finn's family instead of burying his body Finn's body was going to be cemented. The funnel was sweet and very moving. Kurt sang Can't Fight This Feeling and Rachel she was a wreck but she was brave with Kurt on her side and she sang Without you then her and the rest of the glee kids sang Faithfully in Finn's honor. Rachel, Kurt, Carole and Burt were the only ones who stayed for the cremation. Finn was only left in his boxers and his body was laid on the table. Rachel looked at her first love one last time and kissed his now cold lips. She laid on his chest wishing to hear his beautiful heartbeat one last time but it never will never beat again as a silent tear ran down her cheek and onto Finn's chest. She kissed where his heart was and walked away and into Kurt's arms as people pushed Finn's body into the kin and let it go. Rachel silently cried into Kurt's arms as Carole and Burt all shared one big hug as Finn's body was finally put to rest.

They got Finn's ashes and the next day deiced to spread his ashes around Lima at a few places Finn loved to visit. The beach, by Puck's house as Puck wanted some of his spirit lingering around him and they also spread the rest mostly around the school on the football field, by the glee club window. The last place Rachel wanted to bring his vase back to NY with her and spread some of his ashes around Central Park and outside the loft.

The end (sry I cant go on anymore its getting to hard me to keep going)

RIP Cory I love you so much and miss you everyday


End file.
